Impossible
by Apocalypse177
Summary: They didn't know that that would happen. Didn't know it could happen. How could they even have guessed? Now the only thing that goes through Lucy's and Yukino's minds is revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. —AU-ish


**Summary**: They didn't know that that would happen. How could they even guess? Now the only thing that goes through Lucy's and Yukino's minds is revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. THIS IS NOT YURI.

Genre(s): Tragedy

Pairings: No ongoing pairs. There might be some implied pairs, though.

Rated T for safety.

A/N: Okay so this is my first ever fic so I hope I did/do well. Please review on how I could do better!

Impossible. That word described so many things that were happening right now. Yet it actually was happening. How?

The strongest members of the guilds-gone. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Bacchus, Kagura, Lyon... There were too many casualties to count. The other members still battling weren't doing a thing to what caused this dreaded apocalypse, slowly dying. It's funny how a single earth-shattering roar ended it all. As they died, they could still remember the way it resonated, piercing through the tightest defenses, stepping on and crushing all resolves until everyone was gone.

_Impossible_.

It couldn't be any more satisfying for Acnologia. Their screams were his delight, their weakening resolves a mere bonus among the other supposedly horrifying things. Still, there was something bothering him. Regret? Remorse? No, that was simply impossible, to feel something like that toward mere ants. What bothered him was something else.

There was not just one survivor, but two of them. That irked him. The apocalyptic (lol) dragon convinced himself that their despair would make him feel better, and he believed it. He made himself believe that he would let them feel misery beyond what anyone had ever experienced, torturing until they were lifeless and broken, then maybe kill them off if they didn't do it themselves. Ah well, what does it matter? All he wanted to do was to destroy-to prove that he was a true king, ruling by fear. Who cares about a couple of stragglers? Their lives were going to be short anyways.

-[*))\:/((*]-

She woke up feeling as if her very existence had been trampled on, tormented, beaten. Lucy didn't even know what was going on until it all came rushing back. Tears and vomit threatened to spill.

_Oh god. My friends, my guild. Fairy Tail, everyone. They're..._, she thought. _No. No way this would happen. If I'm the only one left then..._

Her train of thoughts was cut off by the sound of groaning near her. Feeling hopeful, Lucy sat up with the intent of saving when she felt a soft presence near her. The celestial mage hoped that it would be Natsu, her best friend and partner, but when she turned to look, a strangled gasp emanated from her mouth.

"How...no, no. NO. NO! NO WAY THIS IS HAPPENING!" Lucy screamed. She kept mumbling 'no', repeating it like a mantra.

It was in fact Natsu, however, only his mangled, broken body lay before her. She started to cry, letting out every single emotion in her. Anger, frustration, depression-literally anything that had nothing to do with happiness or joy.

After retching out the bile that had risen up, she felt empty, expressionless, her already shattered spirit being crushed even further than she thought possible. All her friends couldn't be dead, right? That was impossible. She forced herself to turn her attention back to the groaning sound and saw a glimpse of matted, blood-stained white hair. Was it Mirajane? Elfman? Lisanna? Or maybe Yukino Agria? It could've been any old man like Master Makarov or His Highness the king. Then she noticed the keys dangling out from under rather curvy hips.

_Yukino,then_, she thought.

Lucy crawled over to her, ignoring the pain (both physically and mentally) and the fat tears that streamed down her face, staining the ground with her sorrow. The blonde tried gently to shake the other celestial mage awake, hoping that she wasn't the only one.

Yukino woke up to the sound of a woman's voice.

"Nee-san...?" she murmured.

"Yukino! Please let me not be the only one, Kami-sama! Please, please, please!" Lucy begged, her sobs worsening.

Yukino opened her eyes to find a weeping Lucy Heartfilia pleading her not to die and praying to God. When Lucy noticed that the other celestial mage had woken up, she wrapped her arms tightly around a dazed and slightly confused Yukino.

"What ha-" she started when everything flooded back, hitting her like the most painful blow, jarring her already jumbled up senses. The dragon, Acnologia, swooping in, killing all of her friends with a single roar, everyone being ripped to shreds. _So why am I alive? With Lucy-sama no less..._, she wondered. It was simply impossible.

Yukino struggled to keep a calm composure, but failed miserably as tears streamed down her face. The two girls cried and cried, their bodies wracking with violent shuddering and sobs, and eventually they fell asleep hugging each other, tears still streaming down their face, blood from reopened wounds pouring down their skin. They couldn't bring themselves to care anymore. There was no more reason to live at all. Except for one little one.

Revenge would be so damn sweet.

Not that they were thinking of it at the moment.

A/n: Was the ending too abrupt? Was it too short? I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading! I guess ignorance really is bliss. *Oh and by the way, to anyone that might be reading this, should I continue this story or leave it as a one-shot? Or would that be mean?


End file.
